mtgfanaticfandomcom-20200216-history
Gix
Gix was a Phyrexian demon and a member of the Inner-Circle who led the Phyrexians until his death at the hands of Urza. End of the Thran Empire Gix first appeared several years before the fall of the Thran Empire as a rebel operating out of the Caves of the Damned. Gix achieved notoriety by stabbing the Thran genius artificer Glacian with a powerstone shard. Gix's rebellion was eventually put to a stop by Yawgmoth after the healer offered to help the inhabitants of the Caves of the Damned that were infected with phthisis due to powerstone radiation. Gix aided Yawgmoth throughout the Thran-Phyrexian War, and was later exiled from Dominaria along with all of Yawgmoth's minions. Early Years of Phyrexia Considering that Commander Gix wanted to survive, he made a good choice. The Thran of Dominaria have all been eradicated by Yawgmoth's bombs. The Phyrexians had won the war but at great costs. Yawgmoth became the ruler of the plane Phyrexia. It contained nine spheres- one inside the next, and descending down to the deeper spheres, they became more and more deadlier. Having an important role in the war, Yawgmoth later promoted Gix to praetor- a Phyrexian with the power of life and death over anyone lower in the Phyrexian hierarchy than they are. Gix became a member of the Phyrexian Inner Circle, a handful of the oldest, most compleat, and most powerful Phyrexians, some reaching as far back as the Thran Civil War. The Inner Circle had the closest contact to Yawgmoth and are ultimately responsible for carrying out his agenda. Influence on the Brothers' War When the Phyrexians became aware the ancient Thran lock at Koilos had been broken, Gix was chosen for an extremely important mission: see that one of the two brothers who fought for dominance of Dominaria become assimilated and then let the two brothers destroy themselves, leaving no resistance for a Phyrexian invasion of their homeland. Gix was one of the most powerful Phyrexians- but still not near as powerful as Yawgmoth. Gix got a group of humans who worshipped Phyrexia to work as spies monitoring Urza, Mishra, and any other power. On Argoth, Gix had made all the artifact creatures of Urza and Mishra's war go berserk. Gix attempted to kill Tawnos but Ashnod died saving Tawnos's life. The Sylex Blast had done minor damage to Gix as he had been transported back to Phyrexia, returning as a failure. Yawgmoth banished Gix to the perilous Seventh Sphere. Barely surviving, itself a remarkable feat, Gix was redeemed. Return to Dominaria and Death Gix oversaw a new attempt of taking back his homeland through the sleeper agent project. Xantcha was one of the sleeper agents- Phyrexians in human flesh, unaware of being in total control by Phyrexia- but she had a great flaw of being self-aware. Sentenced to death, she was saved by Urza. Preparing for the second invasion attempt, Gix was discovered again on Dominaria. Xantcha had seen him and told Urza, her new master. Gix traveled to Koilos and Urza followed after him. Gix and Urza fought to the death, and Gix was gaining the upperhand. Xantcha and Ratepe sacrificed themselves to disrupt Gix's power enough to let Urza finally kill the ancient Yawgmoth praetor. In-Game References Associated Artwork Bereavement Oppression Tainted Æther Quoted or Refered To Bereavement Blood Vassal Claws of Gix Duress Grafted Skullcap Oppression Parasitic Bond Priest of Gix Spined Fluke Tainted Æther Unnerve Category:Demon Category:Thran-Phyrexian War Storyline Category:Brothers' War Storyline